


Platos llenos

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Calendario de adviento 2017 [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Miguel era un gato gordo, pero agradable.





	Platos llenos

Miguel era tal vez el gato más ridículamente gordo que había visto en su vida. El minino decía que era pelaje, pero Manuel no le creía. Él sabía, había tenido a esa bola de ~~pelos~~ grasa entre sus dientes y podía asegurar que mucho pelo no tenía. Aun así, el gato se ofendía mucho cuando se mofaban de su peso, aunque cabe mencionar que se le pasaba rápido cuando el dueño venía a rellenar su plato.

A Manuel nunca le habían dado tanta comida. Que había que cuidar que no se pusiera obeso, decían, y eso era directamente discriminación canina. Su dueño aún fantaseaba con la idea de que su dóberman pudiera traerle algún beneficio en competencias caninas, pero Manuel estaba claramente empeñado en demostrarle que estaba equivocado. A pesar de ser un perro de raza, no era precisamente uno que se llevaría muchos premios. Demasiado flaco y pequeño para su tipo, si bien lo último no llamaba la atención sino hasta que se encontrara junto a otro perro de su misma raza. Y en verdad a Manuel le daba igual, excepto por el trato distinto a la hora de llenar su plato.

A veces Miguel se ponía a llorar por comida en medio de la noche, cuando no tenía hambre. Y aunque a Manuel no le gustaban demasiado las galletas de gato, lo agradecía. Era curioso, en todo caso, el que lo hiciera. Con sus compañeros anteriores, nunca ninguno parecía muy entusiasta a la hora de amistarse con Manuel, mucho menos el compartirle su comida. Usualmente lo miraban de lejos, los dos hámsters que vivieron en aquel apartamento se escondían en sus casitas, los conejos salían corriendo al verlo.

Pero a Miguel parecía agradarle, al menos como compañero de siestas. Se acurrucaba a su lado, convertido en una pelota casi geométricamente perfecta o desparramado sobre sus patas como una chica francesa (dependía de la estación). Y debía decir, la bola de grasa no era mal compañero a la hora de dormir. Ronroneaba calladamente, como un pequeño motorcito que lo iba adormilando con su vibrar constante. Manuel apoyaba la cabeza encima el lomo o de la barriga del gatito y cerraba los ojos tras un largo bostezo.


End file.
